1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for testing a computer under varying environmental conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
After a computer is produced, quality tests are required. One of the tests is for testing stability of the computer when the computer is turned on or turned off. In testing, the computer is powered on and off repeatedly.
A test device for testing stability of a computer includes a single chip microcontroller (SCM) connected to the computer. The SCM sends control signals to repeatedly switch the computer on and off and detects whether the computer powers on and off according to the control signals. However, the test device cannot test the computer under various environmental conditions, which means problems may go undetected.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.